Traditionally, computer programs have been written by developers typing source code into word processing software or into a development environment, while seated at a workstation that includes a keyboard and a monitor. However, this method of software development may not be amenable to developers who prefer other styles of work, such as talking instead of typing. Moreover, because the traditional method of software development requires at least some fluency in a programming language, it may present a challenge to individuals who are neophyte programmers, hobbyists, or who may lack knowledge of programming languages.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.